Fim do Mundo: Capítulo 1 Childunholdness insegu
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Esse fanfic é baseado no movie The End of Eva, então, para quem não viu, eu não aconselho ler este fic, heh, sinto muito, mas terão de segurar a curiosiedade! ' Mas também é baseadp um pouco no anime e como ênfase principal dessa história, a maioria dela


Autora: Rei Ayanami(Erika Pierlot)  
Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: End of the World (Fim do Mundo)  
Mail: fanfic é baseado no movie The End of Eva, então, para quem não viu, eu não aconselho ler este fic, heh, sinto muito, mas terão de segurar a curiosiedade! ' Mas também é baseadp um pouco no anime e como ênfase principal dessa história, a maioria dela passa-se em torno da Primeira Criança Escolhida, Rei Ayanami, bom divertimento e espero que curtam tanto quanto eu curto fazer meus fics!

Linguagem do meu fic:  
indica ação () indica pensamento narração  
significado de uma palavra estrangeira a seguir...

Fim do Mundo: Capítulo 1 - Childunholdness (insegurança de crianças)

" As nossas influências de vida, começam na nossa infância... os nossos medos, desafios e pesadelos mesmo que quando estamos acordados... nossas piores experiências são nas nossas infâncias..." Érika Pierlot (eu)

Ano 2005 - Tóquio Atual:

Atualmente chove muito na grande Tóquio, atual capital do Japão, e quando não chove faz um calor terrível... o nível do mar está aumentando e a cada ano e uma pequena criança não se importa com a chuva, pelo contrário... fica de uma forma incomum, mais contente... essa criança nasceu já faz há quatro anos (em 2001). É uma criança intelectual, bastante inteligente, porém quieta e pouco brincalhona, ela prefere "brincar" observando a chuva cair a se enturmar com as outras crianças que gostam muito de brincar na areia.  
Não se sabe muito sobre os pais dessa criança, somente que são cientistas mundialmente famosos e tão ocupados que não tem tempo nem para a filha... não é porque querem que fazem isso... mas a criança é bastante mimada e chama-se Rei, Rei Ayanami, filha dos Ayanami´s, seus pais são cientistas tão famosos que mantem sigilo em sua linhagem... por de trás das grandedes invenções, lá estavam os Ayanami´s... é tudo em segredo.  
Um dia, a Rei foi "brincar" no parque, ela não brinca muito, ou está de longe observando as outras crianças brincando ou está "brincando" no balanço.  
Neste momento encontram-se no parque 2 crianças acompanhadas por seus tutores ou pais: a Rei Ayanami e Soryu Langley Asuka, foi uma coincidência que futuras crianças que pilotariam os mais avançadis robôs que hão de serem criados e nomeados dee Eva´s se encontrassem naquele parquinho? Talvez sim... a criança de nome Asuka (Aska) estava longe, distante da Rei... com sua supostar tutora, que é a mãe da Asuka no caso...

- Mamãe, vamos brincar no parquinho?  
- Não filhinha, vai você brincar com as outras crianças, a mamãe está ocupada no momento.  
- HUm? Com o que mamãe? - insiste a Asuka -  
- Conversando com um amigo.  
- Quem mamãe, onde? Não vejo ninguém.  
- Não seja grosseira menina! Vá logo brbincar! Procure o que fazer!  
- ... está bem, mamãe... olha! Olha a minha bonequinha, vamos brinca mãesinha!  
- ... Me dá ela aqui... você já é grande o suficiente para brincar com os outros e deixar de brincar com bonecas! Vpa logo! Vá brincar com aquelas DUAS criancinhas alí!  
- Nhá! Es... está bem maexinha... snif

E alí perto "brincava" no balanço a Rei, que observava outra criança brincar na areia que chegara a poucos instantes para brincar no parquinho... deixada nas mãos dos tutores dedsde 1 ano de idade, devido a um terrível acidente que ocorreu com a mãe e pelo fato do pai ser ocupado, alí encontra-se agora, a futura Tercecira Criança Escolhida, chamada Shinji Ikari...

- Vá brincar Shinji, nós já voltamos, está bem?  
- Sim...

Mas essa criança não sabera que naquele instante deixaram-no alí, esquecido, abandonado... pelos própios tios, os "tutores"... pobre criança... chega perto a outra criança, Asuka.

- Olá.  
- Olá! Quer blincar?  
- Humm... Não! Você está na minha área! No MEU parquinho! criança!  
- Hum?  
- Pode sair! essa areia também é minha! Ou seja, sou eu quem diz se pode ou não fazer um castelinho aqui!

E ao dizer isso, Asuka acaba com a definição da pobre e abandonada criança... e a Rei só observando de longe no balanço... mas não muito distante...

- Por que voxe fex ixu? ;; - perguntou Shinji -  
- Porque sou eu quem mando aqui!  
- Sim, tudo bem... --´´ - Mas o que, vai aceitar assim tão rápido, não irá lutar, "brigar?  
- Como?  
- Ai, que CRIANÇA!  
- Mas voxe também é crianxa... igualsinho axente.  
- Ai, ai, mas eu sou bem mais esperta, ah! Cansei-me de brincar da "chefona", vou falar com minha mãe para ir para casa, tchau otário!  
- ... Nhé?  
- ...

Assim que a Asuka saiu, Rei ainda continuava no seu balancinho pensando naquilo tudo que acontecera... depois, a criança Shinji voltara a procurar construir outro castelinho... supostamente, esse "castelinho", tem a forma da NERV, local onde o pai desnaturado dele trabalha... devido a lembrança de seu pai, quando Shinji terminou de construir o "castelinho" de areia, pisou nele no mesmo instante, destruindo-o... ao ver aquela cena de uma criança frustada, sem compreender o porque, gentil como ninguém, pura como um doce, indeescritível, diferente, Rei foi até o Shinji saber o que acontece...

- Oi.  
- ... oi.  
- Posso conversar?  
- Shin.  
- Por que voxê está blavo?  
- Porque o meu pai me odeia!  
- Não... como pode ter xertesa de que a pessoa que o fez o odeia?  
- Porque... ele me culpa pelo o que aconteceu com a minha mãe.  
- E o que acontexeu com ela?  
- ... eu não xei... xo não a ví mais... depois do ultimo dia de trabalho dela, ela xumiu.  
- ... deve ser doloroso... e praticamente nem sei quem são os meus pais, pois eles são praticamente invixiveis... porque elex "brincam" muito.  
- ... e não brinca com voxe?  
- Não... não podem, não podem me levar... e então, quando voxe vai embora?  
- Daki a poko... meus tius vem me buscar... axim espero.  
- Voxe não sabe QUANDO eles viram te buscar?  
- Naum... disseram que "daki a poko.  
- ... quer vir conosco?  
- Rei!  
- Shin?  
- O que houve?  
- Parece que ele se perdeu dos tutores.  
- Ah! Então venha conosco garotinho, conheçemos a TODAS as crianças que frequentam esse parque e os seus "pais". Vamos.  
- Shin, como é o xeu nome?  
- Shinji.  
- Ok. Bonito nome, xinji, vamus.  
- Shin.

E depois disso, Rei deu sua mão fofa e gentil ao Shinji... e eles e os "tutores" da Rei foram levar a pobre criança esquecida´ para os seus tutores... nada daquilo era coincidência... apenas destino... e dentre as crianças alí presentes, apenas uma estava acompanhada do pai ou da mãe: Asuka, mas não parece ter sido uma boa "experiência de infância"... retiram-se agora os "tutores" e levam o Shinji para a casa dos tios dele, estes tutores da criança chamada Rei, são agente da NERV, uma agência secreta que trabalha para a ONU... ou para a UE (União Européia), que se mantêem financeiramente...

O que acharam? Não percam o capítlo seguinte: Capítulo 2: Misato - Silence of one Inocent Heart... 


End file.
